


May the Curtains Never Fall

by Tsume_Captor_von_Lohengrin



Series: Psychological Senses [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsume_Captor_von_Lohengrin/pseuds/Tsume_Captor_von_Lohengrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious play takes place in this forgotten place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May the Curtains Never Fall

A breeze blows in the deep night sky, swaying clouds in a heavenly waltz over the glimmering stars. They cover the moon for a moment, and when it peeks out again, its dull silver color has turned crimson as the blood which gives life to us all. As if it had put on its bal gown for this special occasion.

The curtains have risen to show a wonderful play.

In the deserted ballroom of the sleeping mansion, the piano begins to play its eerie melody. The open windows let in the wind, that gladly comes to play in the dark, velvety drapes hanging from the high ceiling. Shadows crawl on the polished floor, swirling in an invisible dance to the rhythm imposed by the cryptic music of the great instrument. Like ghosts from an age long lost to the memory of the living, who still remembered the lush feeling of being of flesh and dancing and enjoying themselves in midnight parties.

Demons join in their play as the angels descend too. All are invited in this room where the rust-colored rays of the full moon play with the mind, imposing visions of a glorious night where fancy-dressed nobles dance merrily in whirls of skirts and ribbons and soft words whispered in the crook of a neck in the intimacy of a waltz.

Heated bodies and minds, soft laughters of lust and flirt. Where beings of dust, wind and lost ideals rise to enjoy the night, away from curious, prying eyes. Where time itself stands still, as if holding its breath in this incredible rendez-vous of the untrusted and the unseen.

The play continues on, stretching forever and ever in the summer air of this abandoned ballroom and the piano continues to emit its sounds uninterrupted, its musician nowhere in sight, as if calling in a siren's song for its master to come back. It goes on and on, tirelessly, the shadows and light dancing together in mingled pleasure. Like lovers who had not seen each other and had suddenly been given a chance to enjoy the night together.

Child-like feelings of glee and blind love permeating the atmosphere of the room, dry and windy and so pleasant to the imagination. A caress, a soft whisper that sends shivers down the spine.

In the crowd, the couple dances with feline grace, unyielding passion, lost in this world created on this particular night for them the those like them. Dark being of golden sin and light being of ebony love. The incubus and the archangel, exchanging heated gazes in the intimacy of this waltz. Nothing else mattered, nothing but the both of them in this heavy-atmosphered room and the faraway sound of the ghostly piano. The others, in delight of their dance, stop dancing themselves to look at them and enjoy this part of the play.

A whirlpool of dreams and emotions, the longing in its purest form and the acceptance only an all-loving can have, almost taking real form in the ballroom, under the copper, gentle glare of the moon. The both of them twirl and twirl on the polished floor, eyes never leaving one another, hands clasped tightly, mouths only inches away, in this night of oblivion and the play goes on.

A graceful play of unrestrained desire and undeniable loneliness, in the cold of death even on this hot summer night. Where what is supposed to be forbidden is more than expected.

And still the piano plays and they dance, one against the other, or maybe it is the other way around and the piano plays because they dance. None knows and none cares as their cold fire ignites others in the ones around them and the eyes that aren't really there start to leave them.

A filthy parody where orgies are common, where adultery and pedophilia and everything else that is otherwise frowned upon in the living's society is common.

They do not care. They only want to enjoy this only night where they are allowed on stage to perform.

The golden incubus smirks as he licks his partner's nose, hot breaths mingling in the shrill air. They hear naught but the eerie sounds of the piano's melody. The ebony archangel bends down to offer a kiss to his beloved. There is nothing else in their minds but this night where they are finally able to play freely and enjoy themselves unbidden. This night is theirs. This time is theirs. This desire is theirs. Theirs alone.

No clothes are involved as another kind of waltz suddenly takes place between them, but none takes offence since all are already busy doing the same.

All wish the curtains would never fall on their anonymous performance.

The sinful meeting the sinless in this beautifully filthy, painfully pleasurable act. Muffled gasps rise in the air, as the shadows writhe on the polished floor, nothing louder than gasps and whispers for it is their secret and no one should learn of it.

The clouds in the dark sky cover the moon once again and as its silvery light peeks back out, the piano strikes its final note and the shadows have retreated back from where they came from, the dust and broken dreams and unfulfilled longing and desire following with them.

The curtains have fallen. And as the ghostly silver rays of the moon shine through the open windows, the names are whispered secretively, a goodbye kiss and a promise that they would meet again.

_["Edward..."_

_"Roy..."]_


End file.
